


Chained

by Lunik



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Canon out of context, Community: norsekink, F/M, Handcuffs, Not like that you perv, Thor is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunik/pseuds/Lunik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, according to the comics, Thor has a habit of bursting into Loki's bedroom uninvited. And Loki has a habit of being casually chained to his wife. Both of these thing deserve to be taken out of context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

"Next time, darling husband," Sigyn panted roughly, "I will be the one to choose our destination."

"Hush, now, dear heart. It all worked out for the best, did it not?" Loki, bent over the windowsill of their high tower bed chambers, strained with the weight of her. She glared, only half jokingly.

"For a given value of _for the best,_ Loki. Just pull!" Loki braced both feet and gave one great heave. There was a moment of whirling confusion, and then Sigyn was pulled through the window and inside, landing both of them in a bodily sprawl. Loki laughed aloud in nervous relief, and pulled her head down to steal a kiss. Surprised, her mouth full of his scent, Sigyn kissed him back before remembering she was pretending to be angry.

"I think it went well, my love."

Sigyn struggled to sit with her knees either side of his hips, and lifted her hand pointedly. His hand rose too, by necessity. "This is your idea of a well executed piece of mischief, then?" The heavy silver chain reflected dull light from the window, and Sigyn turned the cuff on her wrist. No lock, no hinge... nothing to indicate that it was anything less than a skin tight band of metal that was going nowhere. The dwarven smiths who had placed it on her, and its twin on Loki's wrist had known their business.

Loki shrugged off the question as if his runaway mouth hadn't just been responsible for his wife spending half a week in a prison cell in Nidavellir. "Did anyone see us come in?"

Sigyn shot him a sour look, and stood. She crossed to the window and ignored his grunt of discomfort as he was dragged behind her. She shook her head. "I don't see anyone awake. Did anyone notice we were gone?"

It was Loki's turn to drag Sigyn, over to their antechamber, to the table and chairs there, and the two clones sitting deep in fake conversation with each other. The things with Loki and Sigyn's faces looked up in surprise at the interruption, as they were designed to do. Next they would have insisted that the intruders leave, but Loki held up a hand and they both froze. He examined them, then smiled. "They've not been touched. All Asgard thinks we've been sequestered together in our chambers this whole time. Perfect, yes?"

Sigyn gave a little moue of frustration. "Don't talk about what Asgard must think!"

"Too late to worry about that now, Sigyn!" Loki crowed. "You married the god of mischief!"

"I don't recall that you gave me much choice, _husband_ ," Sigyn griped, but she was smiling.

"Now, Sigyn. Lady of my heart. Would you love me half so much as you do if I had?"

Sigyn wanted to scoff, but before she could he was kissing her again. She wrapped the chain around her hand and melted into it. The cuffs could wait until morning.

"LOKI!"

The roar came from outside the door, not far away. Sigyn could _feel_ Loki's hackles rise. "Oh, Thor. Wonderful."

He dismissed the clones with a wave of his hand and dived for the bedchamber, dragging Sigyn behind him. A spark of magic washed over them both, and Sigyn's hair was suddenly cleaned and groomed, Loki's neatly tied back, and both of them dressed fit for sleeping. Sigyn made a mental note to threaten her husband into reproducing the shirt he had just vanished later, as he pulled her hastily into their bed. She arranged herself into a convincing sleeping pose and shut her eyes just as the Thunderer himself burst into the room.

"Loki!" he cried again, and Sigyn swallowed irritation. They could have been in the middle of anything. What good was a reputation when it didn't buy them privacy? "Arise, perfidious one! I would have words with thee!"

Loki put on a good approximation of waking up, and Sigyn bolted upright. "My lord thunder god!" she chirped in alarm. "What brings you here at such a late hour?" _Into our personal chambers without invitation?_

Thor didn't spare her a glance, glaring at his brother. "Somebody," he announced, "has replaced every weapon in the armoury with a rubber approximation of itself!"

Though Loki was still pretending to be half asleep, there was a definite glint of disdain in his eye. An unworthy trick. But Thor wasn't finished.

"And replaced every practise dummy with a goblin in disguise!"

Loki only suppressed the snort of laughter because of his years of practise. He pushed off the bed to sit up, and the movement caused the chain to rattle against his and Sigyn's bound wrists. Thor's eyes dipped to the source of the sound, and then all three of them studiously ignored it. Loki cleared his throat. "And you naturally assumed it was me?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know, anyone?" Loki shifted and let the chain clink again. "I've been busy, brother. With more important things."

Sigyn was annoyed to feel a violent flush colour her cheeks. It only lent credence to Loki's assertion that they had been doing unholy things behind closed doors, and that only made Sigyn more indignant. But Thor's eyes flicked again to the chain where it lay on the bedsheet.

"Oh," he said. "I can see that this must be the perfect truth."

Loki was halfway through rolling his eyes when he realised there was no sarcasm in Thor's voice. Thor slapped a fist into one hand. "Peace then, Brother. I will discover the perpetrator and bring them to justice!"

"Hm. You do that, Thor."

The Thunderer was gone in a swirl of scarlet cloak and silken hair and Loki pressed his face against Sigyn's shoulder. "I'm going to kill him," he said, muffled. "I'm going to kill him with pliers. Or turn his eyeballs into songbirds."

"I'm going to kill _you_ with pliers," Sigyn grumbled. "Get up. We need to get rid of these infernal things."

She felt Loki's lips smile against her neck. "Not yet."

"Loki..."

He pressed her slowly, but firmly into the mattress. A short manoeuvring had her arms above her head, and the chain wrapped around both wrists. "Not yet," Loki repeated into the hollow of her collarbone. "All of Asgard thinks we've been doing such things in this room, Sigyn. It seems such a shame to make liars of the gossip mill..."

Sigyn let her head fall back on the pillows. After the dwarven prison, she decided she quite liked the way her laughter bounced back from Asgardian walls. Loki opened his mouth against her neck and bit down, and despite herself she let out a giggling shriek. Yes. It was good to be home.


End file.
